Distributed data center architectures provide a larger number of data centers that may be geographically distributed. The data centers may remain under the control of one or more cloud controllers through a network such as the Internet or carrier networks. Under such a distributed system, various components of a cloud application may be distributed across different data centers. An application manager may allocate and manage these application components. For example an application may need access to a private database that might be located at a private data center, accordingly components of the application may include a database and a backend server for securely accessing the database. The application manager needs to connect these various application components together over network connections. In some known system, such connections are supplied by an application provider, but the application provider may not have access to or the needed information to access certain private connections and networks. Further, the owner of private networks and data may desire to limit access to their networks and hence may not grant wide access to application providers. Accordingly, there remains a need for such connections to be made automatically by the application manager which a private network owner may trust.